


Past and Present

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple, Sappy, They love each other so much, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: ”And please make a reminder on that tab so that I don’t have to nag on you everyday.”“But, I love hearing you nag,” Shiro shoots back with a grin, taking off his glasses with his only hand as Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s my morning routine. One of the few things I’d tick off after I wake up.”





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some old couple sheith being in love and here it is. I’ve detoriated into a puddle when I wrote this.

“You forgot again, didn’t you?”

Shiro, content and full after a very hearty meal of bacon and French toast, glances past his reading glasses. The morning news gradually forms the face of the person addressing him when he blinks, and with that, Keith’s exasperated expression comes into focus.

Something crinkles as Keith shakes the object in his hand, and Shiro tries not to wince when he sees the blue and white plastic bag clutched in his fist. “I did?”

“I counted, it’s the same amount as yesterday,” Keith informs him, moving away from the doorframe as he walks towards the dining table, setting it beside Shiro’s half-filled glass of orange juice. Keith plants a hand on the surface, a frown pulling down as he faces his husband. “I told you you shouldn’t leave them at the living room. You’ll always forget to take them in the morning when you do.”

Shiro shrugs, putting the tab beside his bag of medicine. “I was talking with the kids last night, I guess I forgot to bring it back when we were about to eat dinner.”

“These were supposed to be taken _before_ you eat your food,” Keith grunts as he lowers himself on the chair beside him, and Shiro can’t help but be amused at the momentary relief Keith gives out through his sigh. He catches the look on Shiro’s face and ignores it by continuing, “And please make a reminder on that tab so that I don’t have to nag on you everyday.”

“But, I love hearing you nag,” Shiro shoots back with a grin, taking off his glasses with his only hand as Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s my morning routine. One of the few things I’d tick off after I wake up.”

“Then, how are you skipping your meds if you have a mental list going on?” Keith reaches over and plucks some grapes from the bowl, leaning back to get comfortable again as he pops them into his mouth. But, an eyebrow arches high.

“Eh, maybe that part got a bit boring in the end.”

“It wasn’t boring when you fell on the bathroom floor and couldn’t get up.” Keith reminds him, and Shiro coughs lightly as he wraps his fingers around his glass, taking a sip.

Sighing through his nose, Keith lets his head fall onto his shoulder as he regards Shiro through worn eyes; the familiarity in it doesn’t surprise him anymore. It’s an old friend that keeps popping up in their home with a cynical grin on its face, a bouquet of flowers waiting to be accepted.

Over the years, their camaraderie with this creature has manifested until they’ve grown accustomed to its surprising visits. It lingers back to watch how they would try to chase away their shuddering breaths with a hand sailing over sweat-soaked hair, and over the years, Shiro feels its knowing gaze stabbing on his back.

The words murmured into their ears from each other mouths would make the creature’s glare sharpen with revulsion. When Shiro presses a lingering kiss on top of Keith’s forehead, the snarl clawing out of its throat is the only thing he manages to see before he lets his eyelids flutter close against its contorting face.

“I’ll put a reminder now,” Shiro offers, and Keith accepts the apology with a slight nod as Shiro pulls the tablet nearer to himself. “Before breakfast and dinner, right?”

“That’s what the doctor said,” Keith replies as Shiro begins typing down the time, eyes trained on the appearing numbers. “Set it half an hour before we’re supposed to eat, said it was best when it’s like that.”

Shiro hums, and does as he’s told.

“You’re only lucky Astoria isn’t here,” Keith says as he stretches his feet under the table. He taps a sock covered toe against Shiro’s ankle. “Even sometimes I forget to do these things, but she’ll remind you the moment she sees you.”

“She’s your daughter,” Shiro says with a final tap on the screen, and looks up to Keith’s fond look. “Who would be coming tonight with Draco and their spouses, so I heard.”

Keith blinks. “I thought Draco had a two year project to complete. And isn’t Astoria packed for the month?”

“Said something about wanting to save her hair from being ripped off.” Shiro smiles at Keith’s snort. “Politics, y’know? It plants the seeds of murder in your mind and stays there until someone decides to dump a bucket of water on them.”

“You were the one who brought her to your meetings when she was younger,” Keith accuses, but grins when Shiro lets out a bark of laughter. “It’s bad influence, because you’ve fuelled her the joys of wanting to put those idiots in their places. You made a task look fun. Now, she’s suffering through the whole torture.”

“Hey, I never actually told her to come,” Shiro defends himself, his lips still stretches wide. “She was the one who wanted to follow me. When I said no, she didn’t talk to me for three _days_. I was heartbroken. My own _child_.”

“Didn’t it take a week worth of dessert after lunch to make her fold?” Keith asks with another tap against Shiro’s ankle, and the mischief appearing in the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes gives him away.

“Negotiating with her was harder than the ministers I had to face that day,” Shiro shakes his head at the memory of her pouty lips, brows viciously pulled into a Keith-like frown. “At least, Draco was interested in meteors. I can handle rock collecting everyday.”

“Are you kidding me? I had to chase him through wormholes to get him back home because he said different galaxies have different structure of meteors.” Keith grimaces. “Making wormhole travelling accessible for everyone was a mistake. Especially when Hunk gave him a ship when he got older.”

Shiro nudge the foot back. “Didn’t he took out the tracker you told Pidge to put in?”

“It was hidden in between wires at the far end of the control panel.” Keith deadpans, looking into the distance, as if seeing the past unravelling right in front of his eyes. “I don’t know how he knew, but he left it on my bedside the next morning. It was even wrapped in nice tissue wrapper with a bow on it.” He flickers his gaze towards Shiro, eyes narrowing. “It reeked of your self-confidence. I wanted to throw it out of airlock.”

Shiro reaches over to pat on Keith’s hand, nodding sympathetically. “Love you too.”

Keith stares on unimpressively until Shiro pecks his cheek, and he’s standing up with a groan rumbling out, rubbing his hand onto his knee. “What do you think of doing today?”

“We have a talk to go to this afternoon, remember?” Keith says as he follows suit, picking up the dirty dishes. He doesn’t look up as they put the plates into the sink. “You up for it?”

Shiro sees right through him, and reaches forward to twist the knob of the tap until water spills out. “Didn’t the manager called us for the last two days to make sure we do?”

“Yeah, but you matter more.”

The years they’ve gone through stretches wide to where they are, but warmth still burst in his chest and spreads to his toes at those words. Shiro makes sure Keith knows it by gently bumping his shoulder. “I’m okay with it.”

The gentle look in his eyes accommodates with the kiss Keith plants onto his chin. “Okay. We’ll be home in time to see the kids arrive.”

Shiro watches the way Keith scrubs the oil from a plate as he leans against the edge of the sink, smiling. “Good. I have grandkids to spoil.”


End file.
